1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to floating-floor systems and specifically is a hidden dual loading spring-type floor board fastening mount structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Of the many varieties of conventional indoor flooring available, carpeting and plastic flooring are typically the most common. However, carpet cleaning and sanitation maintenance is difficult and plastic flooring is easily defaced by wear due to its material characteristics. In contrast, an ordinary wooden floor is easier to maintain and clean and, furthermore, has the advantage of retaining its shape. However, when a conventional wooden flooring is actually installed, since a foundation plate must be built over the concrete subfloor and the wooden floor boards have to be glued to it, this involves considerable construction effort and time and is inefficient. Furthermore, if the conjoinment structure between the wooden floor boards contracts or expands due extreme cold or heat, the wooden floor becomes deformed or buckles into an uneven surface, and the service life of the floor and its usability may even be affected. Therefore, manufacturers await researched improvements to the installation shortcomings of the said wooden flooring.
In view of the said situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research to effect improvement based on many years of experience gained while engaged in wood flooring research that involved extensive sample fabrication and testing until proven results were achieved, which culminated in the successful development of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a hidden dual loading spring-type floor board fastening mount structure comprised of a plurality of wooden floor boards, fastening mounts, and lengths of soft padding; each said wooden floor board has a tongue and a groove formed contiguously along the center of its respective long and short sides; said fastening mount has a first tang and a second tang projecting upward from its top surface that enables engagement to the wooden floor boards; the said fastening mount has a T-shaped slide block extending from one side and a T-shaped recess formed in the bottom surface of its other side; since the T-shaped slide block of the said fastening mount of the invention herein is inserted into the T-shaped recess of another fastener mount and, furthermore, two in-line stays are postured against the said two spring holes of another fastener mount, the two adjacent fastener mounts are interconnected into a flexibly extendible and retractable, tie member-form, floor board fastening mount structure; as such, the wooden floor board conjoinment structure of the invention herein provides for rapid installation, low production cost capability, and ventilation to counter moisture accumulation and, furthermore, requires no nailing or adhesive application, which prevents the buckling out of shape of the wooden floor boards; furthermore, the soft padding of the invention herein buffers vibration and absorbs sound; therefore, the invention herein increases the usable service life of the wooden floor boards and enhances floor installation efficiency.